Possessive Lover
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: AU. One-Shot. "They arm-wrestled first thing in the morning to see who's stronger, and that to be called a loser. They participated in several eating competitions like they were the worst enemies in the world, and they couldn't get enough from their mega-prank wars, and they were… perfect. UNTIL… Gray had committed the biggest crime in the universe." Warning: Yaoi, language.


**Story Title:** Possessive Lover

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Yaoi, includes sexual themes.

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. This Fanfic is produced for entertainment purposes only.**_

* * *

O**.o.**O** P**ossessive** L**over O**.o.**O

* * *

They are very much in love, mind you. Putting aside all the insults, punches, kicks, bruises and occasional deadly insane competitions… they are, no, they WERE in love.

**Not** anymore.

Gray Fullbuster is currently in the process of being eliminated from Natsu's life, because of several rational reasons, but the most important one is because Gray Fullbuster committed severe infidelity towards their perfectly healthy relationship. He's nothing but a cheater, and an asshole.

"Yes, May I help you?" Gray Fullbuster grunted, dressed in a simple white shirt with rolled sleeves, and black pants. He held a pencil slightly leaning forward in his office. **Bold**, really bold. He still can talk after all what happened.

Natsu Dragneel stood in front of Gray's cubicle, holding a gift in his hand and wore an angry glare on his face. "Your precious ex-girlfriend asked me to deliver this to you."

Gray Fullbuster glared back, equally irritated and almost snapped his pencil in halves. "Get out before I call the security of the whole building for you, Natsu-moron."

"Take your shitty gift." Natsu threw the gift almost hitting Gray's head. "And I want to know when can I come to your shitty apartment to get my clothes."

The Black-haired male gritted his teeth, but bit his lip restraining from lashing out and shouting at Natsu, as other people were around, watching.

"Ah, your clothes? Very sorry, I might have made a _small_ donation to the charity."

"You… Did what?!"

"If you could just see the look on those kids faces at that poor, poor orphanage… Man, gives you the feeling of contentment."

Shifting in anger, Natsu couldn't believe it. "You think this is funny? When-"

"No, No. I am so telling you the truth, now get your _ass_ out of the office so that I can be productive."

The anger. Ah, it was just too much. Natsu Dragneel was sure that if there weren't audience, he would've smashed Gray's ridiculously charming scowling face. Just why? Why did he have to love that person of all people on this planet?

"I am coming to get those clothes… whether you liked it or not. So watch your back, and WINDOW!" Natsu declared his big plan of breaking in, and Gray's sweat drop was so visible on his forehead.

Damn you Gray.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was walking without an aim in a blistering hot weather. After the encounter with the bastard in the office, he stomped and left the building only to find out that the place was outside the whole city, and that there weren't any means of transportation available. After he had cursed and shouted at no one in particular, he decided to walk until he finds anything, or any person to help him.

While walking, his mind worked like a mechanic working on a car, trying to fix it. Natsu wasn't sure what he was trying to fix exactly. How his heart was cruelly shattered? How his relationship with Gray is no more active? Or How pathetic he feels?

He met Gray long ago, they were always fighting, and bickering, but somewhere between the lines of curses and competition, they became intimate. They became inseparable. Both weren't good with words, however, each one tried to convey his love for the other by a simple stolen kiss when the other is asleep, by a gentle look, or by 'Forceful' sex.

They arm-wrestled first thing in the morning to see who's stronger, and that to be called a loser. They participated in several eating competitions like they were the worst enemies in the world, and they couldn't get enough from their mega-prank wars, and they were… perfect.

UNTIL… Gray committed the biggest crime in the universe. Natsu yelped when his feet melted in his sneakers. It felt like his skin was burning.

_Why?_

He wiped the sweat from his forehead in vain as it returned strongly, not only on his forehead, but also chest, back and everywhere. The collar of his dark blue shirt annoyed him and it looked like someone threw a bucket of water on his back from the insanely humid climate. He was practically drenched in water and the harsh weather kept getting harsher. Sure, he liked hot weather, but for it to be _that_ **burning**, he felt slightly irritated.

He was shocked when Gray came to him last week telling him that he wanted both to go on a date. A DATE?! What the fuck was that? They slept at night if they weren't busy with _some_ activities, woke up the next morning to arm-wrestle, then to the breakfast competition of who eats faster, went to work, came back, challenged each other on the training machines in the building's gym (They broke two treadmills and had the insurance company hot on their trails), and watched a movie or ate dinner bickering or simply discussing some issues in their career lives and had sex, sex, sex, and a lot of sex.

Wasn't that pretty much enough?

They didn't have time for stupid girly dates anyway. Natsu didn't like this idea, but Gray claimed that Erza would kill them if they don't do what normal people do when they are in a 'relationship'. They have to get out, smell the fresh air and know even more about each other because (From Erza's perspective) they acted like animals. One time you see them banging heads, and the next, they are making love. Apparently, Erza thought they would get bored of each other, and the mere thought of it send them both into a laughing fit.

No freaking way. They know how to make this relationship always active with all the competitions, sex, bickering, sex, fighting, sex… and sex...?

Alright. Maybe Erza has a point. Natsu Dragneel thought that he'll never get bored of Gray, but he wasn't so certain about how the other feels, and that's why he agreed to go on that bloody date.

Everything was going so smoothly even though they were at a Mexican Diner with a beautiful calm rustic interior where food there was extra 'hot' and they seemed to be enjoying the wonderful evening, surprisingly without any competitions thrown onto the table, and Natsu really was just happy they could share so much.

UNTIL….

-Gray Fullbuster opened his mouth and mentioned something about Juvia, his ex-girlfriend. Natsu stopped eating abruptly, and a blank face was Gray's reward.

Before Gray takes Natsu as a lover, he agreed that he won't talk about Juvia in front of Natsu or it'll be a great betrayal… Which was hard, given the fact that Juvia is one of their dearest friends. So Natsu can talk about her, but not Gray. There was a _difference_. Natsu is a _little_ possessive, nothing to freak anybody out.

It was too late for Gray to realize what he had done, and before any other word could be spoken, Natsu turned the restaurant dining table upside down, and marched outside saying, _'We are over!'_ shocking the fuck out of the families and people sitting in that Diner, and causing Gray a major embarrassment.

Gray didn't call. He didn't apologize, and it's not like Natsu wanted the bastard to do that. The cheater. The double-dealer. THE-

Whatsoever. They were over, and he was relieved. Juvia took it as a chance to provoke Natsu and gave him the present (pretending) that she didn't know they broke up, and told him it was for_ her_ Gray-sama's birthday. Gray-sama's birthday wasn't until after TEN months. Really, she was nothing but a considerate sweetheart.

Natsu cursed and took his sneakers off, walking on bare legs, because the feeling of them confined inside a burning material, isn't so comfortable, and he discovered that the feeling of walking on a scorching surface was even worse, however, Natsu didn't care.

His hand accidentally brushed his pocket, feeling a hard object, and suddenly realized that he didn't use the option of calling for help. Just how far his mind has wandered? He flipped the cell phone open, and entered his contact numbers, finding Gray Fullbuster's name on top.

Bastard. Asshole. **Cheater.**

He went over the list and decided to call Loke. He was Natsu's family friend-Screw that, Natsu has no family now, given the fact that it was only Gray.

"Hello?"

"Hey Loke…" Natsu chuckled nervously.

"Natsu! Hey you, what's up?"

"Ah, I kind of need your help now…"

"Oh… Oh, oh, Natsu, this is a really bad time, but shoot, what is it?"

Natsu cringed. "Well, I am stuck in this damn street, and there is no transportation-Ah, it's not like I want to ride one, but when I am a mile away from home…"

Loke sighed. "Well, I am in a meeting… did you call Gray?"

"You should know that answer." Natsu growled.

"Right… that cheater. Poor you."

"Stop making fun of me. You ARE always on his side! Damn follower."

"Okay Natsu, I am in a meeting here… I really can't come to your rescue. Why don't you try calling Lucy?"

"I can't. She's with Erza in a shopping mall. And if I tried calling her, Erza will tag along, and you know… how Erza feels about this…"

Loke laughed. "Natsu. You are so considerate, eh? Even though Gray **cheated **on you, you still want to protect him from Erza."

"I AM NOT! THAT GOD FOR NOTHING PERMENANT NUDE FREAK!" Natsu shouted. "ARE YOU COMING TO GET ME OR NOT?!"

"Not."

"FINE!" Natsu hung up boiling and panted rubbing the sweat from under his nose and resisted the urge to break his phone by his bare-now-bloody feet. Damn Loke. Always, always, ALWAYS on Gray's side. No, not just Loke. Everyone is on Gray's side this time, even Lucy. As if he was the bad, evil guy. STUPID everyone.

His angry expression turned into a mysterious one, and grabbed his sneakers, ignoring the pain in his feet whenever they rubbed against the harsh cemented ground.

"HEY PINK BOY!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw a sort-of-jeep coming towards his direction. His lips broke into a grin, thinking that this is God, helping him.

"Oiiiii!"

The driver had company, and they all stopped next to Natsu who almost jumped in the air from happiness. He couldn't believe that people even existed in that street.

"You look delicious in contrast to this cruel weather, boy. Jump in, and we might turn you into one piece home."

Natsu scowled then sighed. Agh, stereotypical kidnappers… no wait. Rapers.

"Sorry. Not that interested." Natsu calmly said then walked forward ignoring the existence of the most insane group who had their eyes bugged out from surprise.

"WE are not asking. Get in pretty boy."

"I said no."

The driver with the most horrible order of teeth, drove his car so that it matched Natsu's pace and growled. "GET IN before you get in with your pants down on your knees, and it'll still be a gentle treatment from our side."

"If you are a man, you will try to do that." Natsu provoked walking as calm as possible.

"THAT'S IT BRAT!" The driver stopped the car and the huge group of seven people climbed down and surrounded Natsu in a tight circle.

Two minutes. It was two minutes before all the men go down by Natsu's bloody foot, except for the driver who stood baffled and tried to overcome the shock by pulling out a gun.

Ok… not what Natsu expected. Shit-

-Thirty seconds. It was thirty seconds before Natsu sees Gray Fullbuster's Jaguar pull over in an impetuous way near the man who shrieked backing off. From the car, Gray Fullbuster emerged as impetuous as his car and-ouch. Natsu didn't even want to look. For this was plainly abuse and Gray was this close from reaping the man's soul.

"GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Gray shouted, not so nicely, and it's not like Natsu will listen to anything that CHEATER says.

Damn you Loke. He shouldn't have called the little sneaky bastard.

"What makes you think that I-"

Natsu was cut off by Gray's harsh grasp on his arm while being pulled into the car by force. "I SAID GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" Gray threw him in the back seat and went to the driver seat, locking the car so that Natsu won't escape, then he turned on the engine, sending an unpleasant feeling through Natsu's stomach.

"You… You… Bwaaagh!"

Damn you Gray.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was pulled again, roughly, inside their-NO-Gray's apartment. The nerve that asshole has! How could he? How DARE he? Natsu was still groggy from riding that stupid car, that Natsu by the way, never approved of because Gray seemed to look at it with more affection than he does to Natsu's figure when they are having an intercourse. And he even snuggled with it!

After he had thrown Natsu on the living Room's sofa, he took off the sunglasses and threw it wherever, turning to glare at Natsu like the devil. "We can do this two ways. Erza's way or MY way. Choose!"

Natsu scoffed. "NEVER YOUR WAY BASTARD!"

"Alright then. Erza's way it is."

Gray got a folded paper from his pocket and started reading. "Dear Natsu, my beloved. I wish I could stop loving you. I wish I could just forget your beautiful face. No matter how far I go, I will be always oh so close to you. You have a piece of my heart for life. Wherever you are, I will always come back to.. to… what the serious FUCK?! To book, no that doesn't right… to b-b… Jesus!"

Natsu stared at Gray in disbelief while the teen reads the paper in a robotic way, and stopped facing some problems in pronunciation. Natsu gave him a blank face…

"Seriously? Gray, not cool."

"She forced me to buy this shit from e-bay, talk to her it's not my fault." Gray crumpled the paper and tossed it in the trash.

Natsu threw one of his sneakers on Gray's head. The ASSHOLE. "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME? I am outta here."

Gray kicked Natsu back on the sofa in his stomach, causing a lot of pain and anger. "Ok, now. My Way."

"YOU-"

"NATSU." Gray yelled, and Natsu… kind of flinched, startled by such an angry tone. "Stop being such an ass. When I said Juvia was a creep that day, I meant it! It's not like it's the most glorious thing I ever mention about her. What's the BIG DEAL?"

"Sh-Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I… I just don't want you to say her name before me, IS THAT SO HARD?!"

"YES IT IS!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU AGREE ON IT FROM THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were joking! It's like, _'Gray, I will kill you next time you drink from my soda' _I know you are not being serious. I NEVER thought you were being serious, partially because it's absurd, but even though, I respected that, and during that moment I really got the shudders remembering how she used to stalk me everywhere. Can't I share that with you?"

"NO." Natsu said stubbornly, throwing an angry look.

"ALRIGHT. Then I refuse that you talk to me about Lucy."

"WHA… What the heck? Are you crazy?!"

"NO." Gray shouted. "I am not. I know that she's a girl. I know that at some point, she had feelings for you, and maybe you too. So I am not exaggerating when I say I don't want you to speak of her in front of me. Lucy did that, Lucy did this. Me and Lucy, Us and Lucy, FUCK and Lucy! I'm also sick of it! I thought I would keep this to myself to the end, but hell! It's unbearable too!"

"LUCY is just a friend. And you are so sick to think like that! It's like you don't trust me!"

"**AHA**!" Gray pointed his hand at Natsu's words like he was a hunter lucky enough to catch a helpless squirrel. "That's what I mean. Put yourself in my shoes, will you?"

Natsu gulped and stood up flinching a bit at how his foot stung as soon as it touched the floor. "You… you don't get to speak to me… that way… Just leave me the hell alone, I have made my decision. I… I want my clothes now…"

Gray's shoulders quaked in anger. "You want your clothes? Fine! I will take you to your clothes!" He pulled Natsu's hand and went to the bedroom, and for the umpteenth time, the BASTARD threw him on the bed, and when Natsu was about to yell, he found Gray on top of him… Right just on top of him.

It was too bad. Gray's scent… Gray's anger and warmth… Gray's piercing eyes. All of it was peering at him. Especially the citrus crisp cologne.

"Natsu. I love you."

Natsu gasped, lips trembling. That was the first time Gray says his feelings so directly. It has never happened…

"C-Cut it o-out…" Natsu said, face red, quickly looking somewhere else avoiding eye contact.

"Don't leave me." Gray whispered as he took Natsu's chin and harshly kissed the parted lips, taking the opportunity to glue his mouth to the other, ignoring Natsu's protests which weren't so convincing.

Natsu's eyes were tightly closed both in pain and pleasure. Gray was just…

"Why did you come to give me that gift? You could've burned it like you always do with anything you don't like." Gray broke the kiss with a thin thread of saliva connecting their mouths.

Natsu's eyes burned with wetness. "Because I wanted to see you. Because… I missed you… Is that bad?! Bastard…"

Gray was glaring for a while, however, his expression slowly softened and leaned down again kissing the daylights out of the pink-haired male, slowly sliding down to his jaw and collarbones, sucking and biting, creating massive pleasurable shock waves into Natsu's nerve system, erasing any tiny bit of thought inside Natsu's head. All what he thought about was Gray. Gray kissing him, Gray holding him, Gray loving him. Gray's scent, Gray's touch, Gray's voice in his ear.

Gray... Gray... Gray…

"I am sorry Natsu. This will hurt." Gray said as his hands worked skillfully in stripping his Jeans.

"N-NO! W-WA-AHHH!" Too late.

Natsu's scream was cut short by Gray's hungry wet kiss, and Natsu's hands were tied strongly above his head forbidding him from moving or protesting against Gray's possessive deadly hold.

A hot feverish sensation spread through Natsu's body, burning like fire, causing massive sweat to trickle and exploding in the form of kisses and moans erupting from both, and that was when Natsu's mind completely gone blank as several tears formed in the corner of his eyes when Gray pulled back and entered him repeatedly claiming Natsu as his once again after a week of terrible separation.

Again… Damn you Gray.

* * *

Natsu flinched as he covered his bare self with the bed white sheets. Every time Gray touches his feet to apply the bandage thing on the bloody mess, It hurts like hell.

"Can't this wait until I take a shower… your STUFF is all over me."

"Don't turn me on again, idiot."

Natsu smacked him. "Don't think of anything witty today. I have had enough!"

Gray chuckled and raised Natsu's foot only to…

Kiss it tenderly.

"I am sorry. Not going to do it again, so… don't leave."

Natsu's face turned a crimson red and backed off on the bed away from Gray who chuckled.

"Now where did that shit came from?! A sappy love blog?! DON'T DARE TO DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yeah,Yeah." Gray packed his tools and stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his pants. Just when he planned to go out the room, Natsu tugged at his arm with a glaring red face, then stuttered, "I… never think… or feel like this with anyone other than you so… don't get any weird ideas…"

Gray leaned down to kiss Natsu's forehead adoringly. "I know. Thank you."

* * *

When Loke heard the news about them being together again, he spread it to Erza and Lucy and the three of them sighed.

"Idiot couple."

* * *

Next day, Gray had a serious discussion with Erza, telling her that both of them are fine the way they are, and that they don't need to go on dates…

Never AGAIN.

**...The End...**

**A/N: **_Thank you very much for reading. That was one random one shot... but... Hope it was worth your time. Any comments, advices, or questions are welcome. See you in another story~~_

_Love,_

_Flame-Belt_


End file.
